


Love Sounds

by chrissy2



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: All Four Sharing One Hotel Room, Dealing With Sleeping In Cramped Places Together, M/M, The Early Years - Freeform, Through Tico's Perspective, When They Were Mostly Broke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early years, before the debut, when they were mostly broke and had to resort to sharing things: food, money, rooms. This includes sometimes having all five make funny sleeping arrangements in one hotel room with one bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> (Actually based on a very strange and very interesting experience of mine under the same circumstances.)
> 
> This is a work of fiction meant not to shed the real-life personalities in a bad light nor to make money off of.

I.

Tico is old, the oldest in the group, and the others love joking about it. Just like there are jokes about Jon being a controlling bitch, Richie being a complete fucktard, Alec having a temper from hell, and David just being David, really. He was probably the only normal guy in the group, the only one with any sense, with no intensities, no past traumas, and that was the joke in itself.

The point is is that Tico has been here and there, seen a few things, made a few mistakes, done all the dumb shit the others have done. He was already married long before them, only for it to end just in time for the band's formation. He's seen quite a few different personalities and has learned to recognize all the signs of this and that, knows that everyone has their secrets and can be nasty, can be private about things the world was not yet prepared to understand.  

 

II.

He recognized the signs--the light touches, the flirting, the hugs, the leaning onto shoulders, the small smiles, the long stares of amazement and wonder, the embarrassment clear in their faces upon hearing a compliment--but did not process it as anything, and the revelation came as a bit of a shock. Probably because he himself never had feelings like that, never thought that way and therefore wasn't looking for it, but he held nothing against it.

But to find out in such a way...

 

III.

It was some run down motel room. They were lucky it wasn't humid out, because they had a feeling that the crappy-looking air conditioner wouldn't work if it was so. But luckily, it was even-tempered.

There was only one bed, only one room, a cramped bathroom back there and a TV, a single chair in a corner, a microwave and fridge by the one bed. The sight makes them all snicker, but they go with it. Anything is better than sleeping on the plane or the bus. Tico and David both insist that Jon and him have the bed, as they need the most comfort for their work, but Richie waves his hand. The floor is fine. It's assumed that Jon just goes with it, mumbling and nodding as he unpacks his things. There's something odd about it to Tico, but David just shrugs, _If you say so,_ and walks off into the bathroom for a shower.

(Alec left with a couple of girls after the show, nearly dashing almost immediately out of sight, like he usually does, leaving his guitar as proof that he was actually there, planning on crashing down at their place. It was kind of smart, but Tico and the others didn't really like the idea of crashing at a place and waking up with strangers, no matter how sexy they were.)

While Tico acknowledged the smiles, the small laughs, the glances that no one but them would understand between the two front men, all he can think of at the moment is how a shower _would_ be very nice. The old drummer flops down onto the one bed he and David were given and drifts into a small nap. He notes how Jon and Richie exchange enthusiastic whispers, as if Tico weren't there, sharing the one chair together, Jon in its lap and Richie on an arm. He notes how they seem to whisper as if he is not there, but are making the chatter small enough for him not to hear, as if on purpose, and wonder what them two devils talk about when alone.

 

IV.

After David is done, Tico goes in after him because, _David! Don't you know to respect your elders? Tico should have gone first,_ Richie jokes. When Tico is done and dries up, he walks back out into the room to find David napping this time with the two front men shirtless and tending to each other's sweaty hair. When Tico asks, _Who's next?_ Richie grins, _Us,_ and Tico guessed that meant him and Jon, together, and Jon just rolls his eyes and scoffs, that wide child-like smile up, as if there is some inside joke to it. Jon showers next, the door left ajar. Halfway through, Richie steps in to check himself in the mirror, wash a bit at the sink, leaving the door wide open.

Tico doesn't think anything of it. They have all gotten naked around each other all the time in locker rooms.

Of course, Richie cannot exit the bathroom without peaking through at Jon, _Hey, honey! What are you doin' tonight? How old are ya,_ and making Jon yelp, _I will kill you._

 

V.

Night falls upon them. Before Tico and Dave fall asleep on to the bed together, Tico asks again if they would like to switch places and Richie grins, _Nah, man. We're fine,_ and makes some joke about how his blankets are the comfiest sheets ever, for _all_ purposes at _all_ times, and Jon just scoffs again.

Tico finds it odd that they chose to sleep over the end of the bed and not beside it, but makes like Jon, rolling his eyes, _okay,_ _whatever,_ and turns off the lamp.

 

VI.

Sometime later, Tico's eyes open naturally, the room just as black as before. Damn internal clock, waking him up at the strangest hours. He rests his eyes again, trying to find sleep again. Then he hears a sound, a very faint sound, followed by another, and then another. At first, Tico thinks it's something from outside or something in the air vents, the pipes, but then realizes that the sounds are too clear to be too far out. The sounds are closer, more intimate, inside with them. In the most his tiredness will allow, Tico sources the ever so faint sounds from over the foot of the bed and onto the floor below and his eyes nearly pop out of his head. He's suddenly wide awake at full attention.

Suddenly the sounds seemed to grow louder now that he figured out what it was. It was unmistakable. The sighs, the smacking and clicking of lips breaking and reattaching, the huffs, the eventual thudding. He realized that he himself never thought that way before but at this point and time, could not help but obsess over the details. Probably missionary, or a blowjob, or just hands and lips--Jon obviously the bottom, or not? He just couldn't see it the other way around--God, he shouldn't be wondering about this. It was none of his business. He should just ignore it and go straight to sleep, pretend he never heard it, just worry about getting enough rest and waking up at the right time tomorrow for practice.

But then at that thought, he worried about the two front men just over his feet and down onto the floor, being very sweet and tender no doubt, and how they weren't getting their rest, and if they weren't--

 _Ah!--_ a gasp, a break in their strained silence, and Tico knows from years and years of listening to him shout into a microphone that it was Jon, confirming who was bottom-- _Mm-ah--_ and Tico's eyes popped back open again. Following the admittedly very lovely cry is a _sssssshhh_ and Tico's mind is suddenly racing faster than ever before, trying to figure out when and how long.

(Meanwhile, Dave is just lowly snoring away, completely unaware. Or was he? Did he know about this? If he did, he was gonna beat him up. And Alec? Ugh. Not him too.)

 

VII.

He isn't sure how long the sounds last. A few--several minutes?--an hour? He can't tell. His mind is too busy trying to figure everything out. But not long after the cry, the, uh, the act comes--oh my god--meets its end. Finally, everything stills and quietens and Tico doesn't have to worry about them not resting, but still worries about all the other details when, again, it is really none of his business.

He tries to remain very still and closes his eyes on instinct once he hears a thump. He just knows that it's Richie. It's Richie and he's slowly rising from the floor. He's checking to see if him and Dave are awake before quietly walking to the bathroom.

 

VIII.

The next morning, Tico can't look at either one of the front men. And since he was tired, as were the others--actually, just him and Jon, they were always tired--he had an excuse for being indirect. Richie and Dave were always fully awake somehow, joking and gabbing away. As he packs his bag, tired and slow, he nearly jumped at the sound of Richie calling his name, _Hey, Teek._

_Oh, uh--yeah?_

_What's up with you, man? You're a bit slow this morning._

(Behind the guitarist, Jon stretches his neck and arms with a sigh that sounds uncomfortably close to the sounds he heard last night and has a difficult time keeping eye contact with Richie.)

Before his long, dumb stares can point out the obvious, Dave throws out, _He's not slow, he's just old,_ making Richie laugh and saving him.

As Tico chuckles and shakes his head, _Fuck you, guys,_ he turns back to his bag and can feel Richie's stares and large grin searing into his back. 


End file.
